The Bearded Man (Circle)
The Bearded Man is a major antagonist at the end of the 2015 horror movie Circle. He is portrayed by Kaiwi Lyman-Mersereau. Story A woman wakes up in a crowded room full of people. She begins to panic. Another young guy speaks up and warns her not to move and tries to calm her down. As she panics, another woman wakes up, the young guy yet again reassures them of what he knows. Suddenly, every one else awakens, and hysteria is evident throughout the large group. The guy shouts for people to calm down, but most ignore him. Some listen, some are instantly killed when stepping off their circle. The College Guy figures out that whoever dies is controlled by their hands, seemingly "voting" for who should die next. Around five people are killed before a young guy steps up and announces that they should kill the six older people to buy them 10 minutes of time to discuss what is going on. The older victims beg for their lives and cry as they are wiped out one by one. One man tries to lie and say that he saw 'wet black aliens' in a bid to buy some time. The group does not believe him and he is killed. The College Guy that suggested the older people die targets a woman with Cancer, accusing her of 'not being 52' and other members of the group join in to defend her when he says 'cancer or not, she will still die next'. One guy says that anyone over 35 should have a problem with this guy. The noise that starts the voting begins and The College Guy realizes he will be killed. He begs for his life but is killed by almost everyone in the room. People start to try and figure out what is going on. The lady that has Cancer says everyone should talk to each other and try to make sense of the situation. The group decides that 'no names' is an easier way to communicate after the lady that starts telling them about her life in detail is suddenly killed. A man points out that his wife is standing next to him. Another man says he knows someone standing in front of him as well. A policeman points out that he recognizes a man named Raul Jimenez that 'beat the shit' out of his girlfriend. Everyone asks if the domestic abuse is true and he admits it. He is killed after a confrontation with the cop. After several minorities are quickly eliminated, an African-American man claims the process has become racist. Several others dispute this, but when The Cop, who is white, goes on a racist rant, he is selected next. They attempt to vote for everyone equally, but one man votes for the pregnant woman, so a man identified as Eric votes for him. They tie, and the man is killed in a run-off vote. Intrigued, the captives experiment with voting. They find they cannot vote for themselves, and all ties must be resolved, meaning that one of the final two people left must volunteer to die or else both will die. After several volunteer to die, a skeptical faction led by an atheist and an Asian kid antagonizes the theists who praised the volunteers' faith. The atheist is briefly saved, but when he identifies a pretty girl beside him as a porn star, which she denies, he is killed. A lesbian becomes a target, but The Lawyer who argued strongest for her selection is killed instead. When several eliminations happen, two main blocs emerge: one that wants to protect the pregnant woman and a young girl, and another that wants to eliminate them immediately as a threat to their survival. A soldier, a one-armed man, and Eric argue everyone should sacrifice themselves to save the girl and pregnant woman for last, while a faction led by The Bearded Man and The Rich Man argues that everyone is equal, and no special privileges should be afforded to anyone. The husband is forced to vote with the soldier's bloc when they threaten to eliminate his wife, but, under interrogation, they admit they concocted the relationship to curry favor. They are both eliminated, and the two factions aggressively thin their opponents' numbers. When a pastor sacrifices himself so he doesn't have to vote for either the pregnant woman or the child, The Bearded Man cheers since he now has the same amount of people on his side asEric does, three to three, mistakenly counting the silent man who does not vote no matter what. He says he's willing to do another trade, willing to sacrifice the wife if Eric lets him kill either The Pregnant Woman or Katie. Eric pretends to agree and after the wife is eliminated because of the silent man's lack of participation, Eric tricks the bearded man again, this time into voting for the silent man under the pretense that he's "the one aliens want". Katie, The Pregnant Woman, and Eric all vote for The Bearded Man and he doesn't realize that he's been betrayed until right before it's too late and he's shot dead by the alien laser. Personality The Bearded Man was a social darwinist much like The College Guy, though he belived that nobody was safe from elimination whle they were on the alien ship, even if they were pregnant women or children. He justifies his actions by saying he doesn't want the two of them to be left and one of them having to kill the other. He was also willing to betray people on his team to make a deal with the other team, such as sacrificing The Rich Man so his team could eliminate Katie. Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Murderer Category:Social Darwinists Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Deceased Category:Leader Category:Deal Makers Category:Homicidal Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil